


Safe and Sound

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal, BDSM, Bottom Jace, Dom Magnus, Explicit Sexual Content, Failure to Safeword, Flashback, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Jace, Jace Feels, Jace doesn't think he deserves nice things, M/M, Magnus and Alec are nice things, Misunderstanding, Multi, Oral, Panic Attack, Polyamory, Shounen-ai, Slash, Sub Jace, Switch Alec, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Alec, Valentine's A+ Parenting, and VERY caring boyfriends, even more Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 00:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10605741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Years of experience and Valentine's shitty parenting have led Jace to believe, rather firmly, that true, romantic love isn't meant for him. He came to accept that quite some time ago and likes to mask it with a cocky grin and a lot of meaninless, empty sex.But then the impossible happens and Magnus and Alec invite him into their relationship, tell him that they love him and... Jace is willing to do anything to keep them, even though he doesn't really understand why they're here, with him, to begin with.So he thinks that agreeing to whatever it is they want to try in bed would be okay, because it's for them and it makes them happy and he doesn't know any other way to make them happy. Until he really, really makes them upset, because he doesn't use their safeword and slips into a flashback about his time on Valentine's ship...





	

Malace || Shadowhunters || Malace || Safe and Sound || Malace || Shadowhunters || Malace

Title: Safe and Sound – Why Magnus is the Best Boyfriend Ever

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters reserved to Ed Decter, the books the Shadowhunters is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: threesome, shounen-ai, flashback/panic attack, lots of comfort and fluff, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, bondage, BDSM, pet-play (light)

Main Pairing: Magnus/Alec/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Magnus Bane, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood

Summary: Jace, Alec and Magnus have been dating for a month and Alec is ecstatic that he _finally_ has Jace. So when they explore the naughtier part of their relationship, Alec dares to request something he had dreamed about for a while. Tying Jace up.

Jace agrees even though the mere thought makes his stomach twist. Because he doesn't want to disappoint Alec and Magnus, still afraid they'd realize that their relationship had been perfect before and that they didn't need him. But being tied with his arms above his head sends him into a major flashback to his time in captivity on Valentine's ship. It's a good thing they both have Magnus.

**Safe and Sound**

_Why Magnus and Alec are the Best Boyfriends Ever_

"I want to tie you up. I mean, if you're okay wit it. I'd really... like that."

Alec's eyes were large and eager and his cheeks an endearing, embarrassed red. Jace stared at him in surprise, cheeks also reddening. Magnus next to them chuckled amused by their awkwardness and took a sip from his wine. Weren't his boys just the most adorable?

And wasn't that a precious thought? His boys. His pretty Shadowhunters.

It was true that at first, Magnus had only been interested in Alec. He had never met anyone quite like the handsome archer. He had been very focused on gaining Alec's affection and trust and in the end also Alec's love. It had been exhilarating. Alec made him feel like no one ever had.

Magnus had been aware of Alec's feelings for Jace Wayland right from the start. He had never been disillusioned that he owned Alec's whole heart. After all, Alec didn't even own his own whole soul. Half his soul and half his heart belonged to Jace. Magnus wanted to resent the blonde for it, he really wanted to. Alas, it was truly rather impossible to stay mad at Jace when the blonde had this utterly effective puppy-pout that always made Alec and everyone else cave in Jace's favor.

Magnus had half of Alec's heart and all of Alec's body. That had been enough for the warlock at first and with only a little time, Magnus learned to tolerate Jace. After all, it wasn't fair to blame the blonde for Alec's feelings. And they were parabatai – they were literally two halves of the same soul. They would never be separated, they should never be separated. If Magnus would allow his initial resentment to fester and grow, it would only drive Alec away from him for good. There was no way Magnus would ever force Alec to chose between his parabatai and Magnus.

And then Jace stood in front of Magnus' door, like a kicked and beaten stray pup, asking for a home. And Magnus opened his door and accepted the stray puppy, because he was Alec's parabatai.

By now, Jace was _so much more_.

After Jace moved in with Magnus, the warlock started paying attention to the blonde, allowed himself to get to know Jace Wayland beyond 'Alec's parabatai'. He got to know Jace's quirks, the way his smile lit up his entire face (and Alec's entire face whenever the archer was there to see a genuine smile on Jace's face), the way his body moved, the synchronized way Jace and Alec moved together as they trained, making every sparring session look like a sensual dance, the fact that Jace was actually a very good cook and a rather decent roommate.

Falling in love with Jace Wayland happened nearly naturally. It was nothing like falling in love with Alec. Falling in love with Alec had hit Magnus like a train, full force all at once, being more intense and real and overwhelming than any other feelings Magnus remembered ever having. Yet Magnus wouldn't be able to pinpoint the exact moment he had fallen in love with Jace. It had crept up on Magnus, slowly and undetected, until it was just _there_ , as all-consuming as his love for Alec.

In the end, it didn't really come as a surprise and a part of Magnus knew it was something that could have occurred to him earlier. Jace was half of Alec's soul. Jace was half of Alec. And Magnus? Magnus loved Alexander Lightwood with his whole heart, he loved _all_ of Alec. How could his love for one be that overwhelming without him also loving the other half of that very soul?

There was just one major difference between Magnus' love for Jace and Alec's love for Jace. Unlike Alec, who would forever be happy to watch and love and adore from afar, who had grown so accustomed to living in the shadows and watching from a distance, to never chase what he truly wanted, who had needed Magnus to push him into getting what he wanted – unlike Alec, Magnus was never afraid to go after what he wanted with everything he got and claim it.

Though even Magnus in all of his wisdom and self-confidence was mildly surprised when their sit-down with Jace actually ended up with Magnus and Alec each getting a turn to kiss Jace and call him their own. Yes, part of Magnus had expected for Alec's feelings to be reciprocated, for they were halves of _the same_ soul and if one half longed like that for the other, how could the other not long just as passionately? But that Jace would also return Magnus' affections? Then again. Alec and Jace were halves of the same soul, so if one half fell in love – how could the other not follow?

And that was how they had turned from a couple into a threesome.

And Magnus couldn't remember ever being happier. He had Alec, he now also had Jace. He was allowed to watch Alec bask in the glorious feeling of having the person he had been in love with for so many years now. The person he never thought he could have. It must sound strange, Magnus assumed, that he took pleasure in seeing the one he loved loving someone else. Yet it wasn't, not with Magnus loving their blonde just as much. Being with them both, holding both their affections was exhilarating, a feeling more intense and deliberating than anything he had ever felt.

Jace was nothing like Magnus had pictured it. He was compliant, greedy for affection and touch and tender words in a way Magnus had not expected. Grateful was the word that came to his mind. Soaking up every kiss and smile Magnus and Alec had for him. It only made loving him easier, really. How could Magnus not love and adore someone so grateful to receive his love?

That was not the only unexpected thing about being in a relationship with Jace though. The blonde was a very eager bottom and sub. Part of Magnus was pleasantly surprised and a little amused, while another part was not the least bit surprised considering the dynamics he had witnessed between Alec and Jace on the battlefield already. As reckless as Jace was, he was very eager to please and even though he was relatively bad at it, he always did _try_ to follow orders.

So when, a month into their relationship as a threesome, they explored things in the bedroom, Magnus and Alec were very happy to explore Jace's submissive side. A side _no one else_ got to see. A side that was entirely theirs. Everyone got to see Jace, standing tall and proud, leading Shadowhunters and fighting the war, not even allowing all the drama and pain in his life to distract him from his mission, never giving up, never giving in, defying anyone. But only Alec and Magnus got to see Jace on his hands and knees, looking up at them adoringly and obediently following their every order, fully surrendering himself to them. It was very flattering and empowering for the warlock, he couldn't begin to grasp how it must feel for Alexander.

So far, Magnus had been the one to instigate anything kinky however. Alec and Jace both proved to be willing and enthusiastic students, soaking up all that Magnus had to teach them. Never had it been more fun to explore kinks and preferences with any of his lovers before them.

And today? Today would prove to be even more fun, because for the first time, Alexander was the one speaking up and requesting something, instead of simply testing whatever it was Magnus was suggesting. Yes, Magnus thoroughly enjoyed when his lovers embraced what he liked, but to have them slowly grow comfortable enough to also express what they wanted, it was even better.

"Well, what do you say, puppy?", asked Magnus curiously, watching their blonde. "I must say, I fully approve of Alexander's idea. Having you forced to stand still for a change, completely at our mercy... What a tempting image indeed."

"Sure", shrugged Jace with that cocky little half-smirk of his.

/break\

Jace's heart was racing a hundred miles an hour. The three of them had been making out pretty heatedly. Something that should be awkward between three people – that had been awkward in previous casual threesomes that Jace had – but that felt so right and came so easy it was natural when it was Jace, Alec and Magnus. Though foreplay had to end so they could move on to the main course. Tonight, Jace wished they'd have more foreplay. Just a little more, more time for him.

Alec had asked him with those pleading, large, excited eyes of his. Jace would never be able to deny his parabatai anything when he looked at Jace like that, like Jace was his world and his sun and his moon. Jace lived for those moments, for those looks.

From them both.

He never thought he'd ever have this. Have someone look at him like he was the center of the universe to them. Yet he had not just one but two people look at him like that. Both Alec and Magnus looked at him that way. He had seen them look at each other that way before and it had broken his heart into a million pieces. It had taken him seeing those looks shared between his parabatai and the warlock to realize his own feelings for Alec.

But to love means to destroy.

So Jace had never _looked_ for love. Had denied his own heart its desires and refused to even see them. He didn't want to love Alec, because if he loved Alec, he would inevitably end up destroying him. And then Alec met Magnus and the way those two looked together and at each other...

It made Jace crave that too and it also made him want to run away from it. Blinded and hurt and confused, Jace turned to the next best thing. What he had felt for Clary had been intense and a good distraction. It got messy fast when they learned they were actually siblings and what they had mistaken for romantic feelings, it had only been the tug of blood, of a sibling bond.

The realization hit him hard and fast. He wasn't meant to be loved. By no one.

Valentine had broken him, there had never been an ounce of love from his father, all Jace was had been a guinea pig and now a perfect weapon. Not a son. Not someone worthy of love.

Jocelyn had been so afraid of him for his demon blood that she had been glad to put an arrow through Jace's heart the moment she laid eyes on him, not even giving him a chance. Not even making sure he even was out of control. After all, warlocks too carried demon blood and that did not make them pure evil – which was literally the cause Jocelyn had fought for, had fled for. Because Valentine had blindly slaughter those with demon blood. But for her own son? She had no ounce of doubt. Just because he hadn't been able to control some kind of power when he had been _a toddler_. It wasn't as though he had grown up since then and learned to control his body and mind. That was like deciding a person would forever be incontinent just because they needed diapers as a baby, that they would never learn to walk jut because they crawled as babies. It was ridiculous and it was heartbreaking on an entirely new way, because wasn't a mother's love the _one_ thing everyone should be able to count on? Weren't maternal instincts supposed to be the strongest in mankind? But not for Jace. No, he didn't even deserve the most basic and natural kind of love.

Not from his biological mother, or from his adopted mother. She had poisoned Max against Jace with words that _must_ have been spoken a lot for the boy to catch on. That Jace wasn't her son. Never had been. That taking him in was a mistake. Of course it had been a mistake. Jace wasn't worth it.

He didn't even deserve his parabatai's love. He had hurt Alec so badly, had driven him so far away during the search for the Mortal Cup. He had nearly _killed_ Alec, by making Alec feel forced into using their parabatai rune to find him just because Jace couldn't free himself fast enough. The best human on this planet nearly died just because of him, even after everything Jace had done.

Isabelle had chosen Alec over Jace too. He didn't blame her. He would choose Alec over himself every day of the week. Saving Alec's life was so much more important than protecting Jace.

He most certainly didn't deserve romantic love. He knew that. Had known it for a while. All he was good for was a quick, thorough fuck. One-night-stand after one-night-stand. Always waking up to empty, cold sheets like a cheap whore who had served his purpose. No one ever cared enough to stick around for more than a second time, at most.

He was not worthy of love, but he was capable of it. He loved Alec so much. So much more than one should love their parabatai according to the Law. But what he loved would be destroyed. Maybe not by his own hands, but certainly at the hands of his father, or at the very least at his father's command. Alec was better off with Magnus anyway, Magnus was worthy of Alec's love.

And then Jace had to move in with Magnus, condemning himself to seeing Magnus and Alec all over each other all the time, to see their love for each other. Every single tender look exchanged between the couple chipped another piece off of Jace's already jagged heart.

The longer he stayed and saw them together, the more he craved them. Both of them. Getting to know Magnus, spending so much bonding time with Magnus, it didn't just make Jace befriend the warlock. It made him fall in love with him. Seeing how tenderly and deeply Magnus cared for Jace's most precious – his parabatai, his Alec, his other half – was reason enough to fall in love with Magnus. But it wasn't just that. Magnus showed nothing but kindness to Jace ever since he had moved in with the warlock. Kindness that Jace soaked up like a sun-dried sponge.

It was only weeks into his stay with Magnus that the most impossible thing happened. The most unimaginable thing. Magnus and Alec asked him to sit down to talk, serious and sober expressions on their faces. And Jace feared the worst. Magnus would kick him out, to have his privacy again, to have this intimate and safe space for only himself and his boyfriend. Or worse yet, they had noticed his longing glances and wanted him gone because of that. It was neither. They told him they loved him and asked him to join their relationship, asked him to become their lover.

Jace had never been more torn in his life. He wanted to stumble over himself in a haste to chant _yesyesyes_ and take all the love they were willing to give him. He also wanted to scream _nonono_ and run as far as he could before they would get hurt because of him. He was terrified of the hope in his heart. It would serve the final blow and break what little was left of Jace's heart once they'd grow tired of him and realize he wasn't worthy of their love. He was also stupid and greedy enough to take whatever he could of their love, for as long as they were willing to give it to him.

He was willing to give them everything he had to offer. Which wasn't a lot, obviously. He had his body though. He knew he had that. He knew he had his good looks, he knew he was good at sex. It was the only thing, aside from his fighting-skills, that anyone ever wanted from him. So he was more than willing to give them his body, to do everything they could desire to him.

Everything.

His heart was beating so erratically, he was pretty sure Magnus should be able to feel it as the warlock pressed his hands against Jace's chest greedily while kissing him. Alec was behind him, gently guiding Jace's arms up toward the balk up on the four poster bed, slowly but tightly wrapping a rope around Jace's wrists and the balk. Jace's chest felt too tight for his heart.

He hated the mere idea of being tied up. Being defenseless. He fought with his hands, but with his hands tied together like that, how was he supposed to properly fight against an attacker? Being tied to something, how was he supposed to run away, to flee from an overwhelming attack? From the men beating him over and over and over again, until he was ready to pass out, just to have them dowse him in ice-cold water to keep him conscious so he would feel every second of it.

"Oh by the Angel, you're so gorgeous, Jace", whispered Alec in awe, kissing along Jace's spine.

Jace jerked away from the contact violently, startling his parabatai. Magnus frowned concerned, looking at Jace's face, contorted into a grimace, eyes squeezed shut tightly. The warlock gently pressed his hands against Jace's chest again, having turned his back only for a moment to go and fetch the lube for their next step. Yet Jace flinched away from him as hard. His breathing was labored and his cock not even a little hard. There was absolutely no sign of Jace enjoying this, of any pleasure the blonde was feeling. The hard, stark opposite was the case.

"Jonathan, tell me what is wrong", ordered Magnus firmly, yet with overwhelming concern.

"D—Don't... No... I... I... no more, please", whimpered Jace, shaking his head.

Jace knew their safeword, Magnus always made sure to hear both of his lovers say it aloud before they started so he could be sure they remembered the rules. But Jace didn't use it, even though it was abundantly clear that this was not the kind of 'no, please, no' begging that was meant to rile them up as a part of the game. Jace sounded genuinely and honestly _afraid_. With a fast snap of his fingers, the rope dissolved and Jace simply collapsed forward into Magnus' arms. Again, Jace flinched at the physical contact, curling together in himself.

/break\

All Alec could do was sit there with wide eyes and watch, utterly petrified.

For oh-so many years, he had wanted Jace, had loved Jace. It still seemed ridiculous to Alec that he had to try and move on and find a boyfriend to actually get Jace. Then again, Magnus Bane was a force to be reckoned. He never did what one would expect and what he did, he did with full conviction and did everything to get what he wanted. Alec still couldn't grasp his sheer luck that Magnus loved not just Alec but also Alec's other half. That the warlock could grasp the concept of parabatai in such a way, understood that Alec and Jace were two halves of the same, that one belonged with the other. That Magnus had actually gone and fallen in love with Jace.

Better yet, that Magnus had what Alec didn't. The strength and courage to walk up to Jace and lay it all on the table, make a move and offer Jace in clear words to join their relationship. Alec had tried to tell Jace before, that he loved him. But whenever Jace deflected with it being brotherly love or parabatai love, Alec lost all courage and never corrected him. Never said out loud that he loved Jace with all of his heart and that he wanted to kiss Jace and hold him and make him his lover.

Magnus did it. Magnus managed to make Jace theirs and give Alec the chance to kiss Jace and hold him and make him their lover. It was all still so exciting to Alec, more than half the time, Alec still couldn't believe that finally Jace was _his_. His and Magnus', obviously, but still.

What he could believe even less was their incredible sex-life. Jace was his first time topping and Alec had to admit, he kinda liked it both a lot. He liked the way Magnus showed them the ropes, he felt safe and sure about himself when Magnus guided him. He also liked the way Jace would fall apart under Alec's touch. It was the most beautiful sight Alec had ever seen. Having Jace laying beneath him, moaning and unraveling beneath him as Alec pounded into him, while Alec could also feel Magnus' hands on his body, Magnus' cock inside of him. His new favorite thing in the world.

They were exploring more and more, Magnus sharing his incredibly dirty mind with them and Alec completely loving every naughty plan Magnus had. After all, Alec was a big fan of following the rules, of having things regulated. BDSM was very much about rules and holding them up, following the given guideline they set together. Alec knew exactly what to do and what was happening. He also _loved_ seeing his reckless, rule-bending and rule-breaking parabatai obey every word, follow every rule and order. It was the biggest high Alec had ever felt in his life.

And while Alec loved Magnus' mind and what his warlock came up with, there were things Alec dreamed about too. After all, he had spent years fantasizing about Jace. There was kind of a list. And on top of that list was tying Jace up. Making sure his parabatai was _there_ and couldn't – wouldn't – go away. Forcing the constantly fidgety blonde to be still. That desire only grew now that Alec knew what sex with Jace felt like. Jace was _very_ grabby and touchy, always running his hands all over them. Even when the blonde submitted to them, he used his body to take over control to a certain degree. For once, Alec wanted to see his parabatai completely surrender to them. Jace was always working so hard to pleasure them, get them off, do everything to please them. But for once, Alec wanted Jace at their mercy, to give Alec and Magnus the chance to completely take Jace apart and focus on _his_ pleasure, instead of him always focusing on their pleasure.

Something had gone horribly wrong and Alec didn't know what it was.

One second, he was tying the red, thin but strong rope around Jace's wrists, marveling at the contrast between rope and soft skin, the next Jace was flinching away from him like he got burned. Normally, Jace would lean into every touch Alec had to offer as though it was the best thing the blonde could picture (and that, in return, was the best thing Alec could picture).

Jace also shied away from Magnus and then he started to plead for mercy, for 'it' to stop. It didn't feel like Jace was talking to them though, it felt as though he was somewhere else. The fear and mental strain coming through their parabatai-bond were overwhelming and had Alec petrified in terror himself. Not that he wasn't petrified enough by the situation as a whole already.

Alec did the only thing he could think of when he didn't know what to do or how to help – he turned toward Magnus for help. The warlock looked serious, with an underlying anger, as he gathered Jace in his arms, embracing him tightly and gently, caressing his golden-blonde hair.

"Everything is alright, Jace", whispered Magnus firmly. "You're safe. Nothing can or will hurt you. You're with Alec and me, at the loft, in our bed. You're safe, Jace. Breath with me, nice and slow."

Slowly, unsure, Alec crawled over to them and wrapped his arms around Jace from behind. He buried his face between Jace's shoulder-blades and joined Magnus in his gentle words of reassurance until Jace's breathing calmed down and the sobbing stopped. By then, the trio laid curled together comfortably on the bed, Jace safely tucked between Magnus and Alec. The latter two exchanged concerned looks. Alec was trying to get out of Magnus what the hell just happened.

"Are you okay?", asked Magnus gently, caressing Jace's cheek.

He carefully directed Jace's gaze up so the blonde was forced to look at the warlock. The Shadowhunter looked embarrassed, humiliated even. Alec and Magnus had never seen him look at them like that, not even when they had been doing the more humiliating things in bed that had Alec red-eared and wide-eyed. Jace nodded slowly, running a hand through his hair.

"Sorry about that", muttered Jace, voice hoarse from crying.

"You had a _panic attack_ ", stated Magnus rather sharply. "You don't need to apologize for that. What you need to apologize for is not safewording when you were quite obviously not comfortable with the situation at hand. Now, answer me _honestly_ , did the panic attack surprise you, was that why you didn't safeword, or did you already suspect that being tied up would trigger you?"

The way Jace averted his eyes and remained very silent was somehow a deafeningly loud answer in Alec's eyes. He had done this. He had wanted his parabatai tied up. He had sent Jace into a panic attack. His heart clenched at the thought and he shamefully buried his face in Jace's hair. The archer startled a little when gentle but determined fingers curled around his chin and lifted his head to look up at Magnus. There was so much tenderness in the warlock's eyes.

"It was _not_ your fault, Alexander", whispered Magnus firmly. "You couldn't have known. Despite your parabatai bond, you are _not_ a mind-reader. That is why we have to communicate. That is why we have to _trust_ each other to communicate when something is not wanted. When something goes too far. That is why we have a safeword. Now, Jonathan, you will explain why you didn't use said safeword. And no, your puppy-eyes are not getting you out of this."

"Jace, _please_ ", pleaded Alec, pressing a kiss against the nape of Jace's neck. "Please. You had me really worried there. I don't like seeing you like that. Especially not when _I_ am the one who put you into that situation. Please tell us what the hell happened."

Guilt seemed to be effective, because Jace averted his eyes and buried his own face in Magnus' chest to avoid looking at either of them before he spoke. "I just... It reminds me of what happened on Valentine's ship. They used to chain me to the ceiling and... beat me until I lost consciousness. And then some more. Every time I... tried escaping, every time I tried killing Valentine."

"I—I... didn't know", whispered Alec, voice breaking toward the end.

"Because I didn't tell you", huffed Jace, sounding like he was rolling his eyes. "I don't need you fussing over it. It's okay. Doesn't matter."

"That's bullshit", snorted Magnus, both eyebrows raised in judgment. "You had a panic attack. It's most definitely not okay and it quite obviously still matters. Now, I understand that you Shadowhunters are emotionally constipated and that you don't like talking about your feelings. Especially when they make you seem as what you deem weak. But you wouldn't have been forced to explain yourself if you had just said you weren't comfortable with it, or if you had safeworded. We said, at the beginning of this relationship, that we would _never_ judge each other about kinks or lack thereof. Right now however, you _will_ explain yourself, Jonathan. Why didn't you safeword?"

Jace was squirming uncomfortably between them, so Alec tightened his grip protectively, as though he was trying to shield his parabatai with his body from any possible harm. Magnus grasped Jace's cheek and directed him to look up once more, the look in those cat-eyes stern and serious.

"...I didn't want to disappoint you", admitted Jace with a sigh.

"Disappoint? Why would you even think that?", asked Alec stunned, eyes wide.

"You're giving me everything I ever wanted, so the least I can do is give you what little I can offer."

"What _little_ you can offer?", echoed Alec ridiculed, sitting up to stare down at his parabatai.

Jace shrugged Magnus off, decidedly not looking at either of them. "I don't know _how_ to handle love. Or... Or _be_ loved. I—I... don't know what to do with all of this! I've never done relationships before. Just sex. I know I'm good at that. I _know_. That's all I have to offer to you. So what if... if that's not enough anymore. What if... it won't be enough..."

"Enough for what?", asked Magnus with a concerned frown.

"Enough... to make you stay...", whispered Jace barely audible.

"Jace...", started Alec, too overwhelmed and shocked to know what to say.

Thankfully, Magnus seemed far better at articulating himself than Alec at the moment. "Honey, we're not going to leave you. But, Jonathan, does... does that mean you agreed to this, even though you knew you didn't want it, just to... please us? Because you're afraid we'd leave you if you don't do everything we ask of you?"

Jace shrugged and stared even more intensely at his hands. "I just... don't want to lose you."

"And I understand that", assured Magnus, grasping Jace's face gently. "What I don't know is if I can trust you anymore, Jonathan." Jace looked at him with wide, fearful eyes. "How am I supposed to know if you did something because you wanted it, or if you thought we would break up with you if you don't do it. We're not going to have sex again until I _know_ we can trust you."

Alec nodded sharply, still desperately searching for words but being grateful that Magnus had all the right ones to offer. If he was being honest, Alec felt kind of like throwing up. Sure, this was the first time Jace had had a panic attack, but what if he had been uncomfortable or in pain or just plainly disliked something they had done in bed but hadn't voiced it? The thought of doing _anything_ to harm his parabatai and lover in any form was pure agony for Alec.

"But... how...", started Jace, looking at Magnus like a kicked puppy.

"You'll have to _earn_ both our trust back", stated Magnus simply, placing a gentle kiss on Jace's forehead. "You weren't willing to express your feelings properly. Do that. Talk to us, about thoughts like those and doubts and... generally, _everything_. You can tell us everything, Jace. We love you. Prove to us that you love us, that you trust us, so we know we can trust you."

Jace frowned displeased and confused before he sat up. Magnus heaved a sigh as he watched the blonde walk out of the room. Alec wanted to get up and follow, but Magnus held him back.

"Give him some time, darling", requested Magnus gently, pulling Alec into a tight embrace. "You know how much he dislikes talking about his feelings. He did just that and he was just told that he would be required to do it _a lot_ more. Give him the time to digest."

Alec sighed frustrated and snuggled up against Magnus. He knew Magnus was right. They barely got Jace to say 'I love you'. Most of the time, he just said 'you too' back when one of them said it first. He had still not spoken a single word about his captivity at Valentine's hand until just now, even though that had been two months ago. Alec had tried talking to Jace about what Max had said during his runing party, the things Maryse had said to her biological children, but Jace blocked. He always blocked when it got uncomfortable. Everything about this conversation had been uncomfortable, so giving Jace the needed time to digest not just what Magnus had just demanded from him, but also the things their blonde had just admitted to them, it was only fair, right?

/break\

It was a week later that Magnus had a very displeased Alexander curled against his side. Magnus understood; he was just as displeased. When the warlock had said they should give Jace some space, Magnus had not expected that to translate to _a week_. Jace had taken up to sleeping in the guestroom again, something he hadn't done since a week after the threesome got together.

"I swear, tonight I am going over there and I will carry him here, kicking and screaming", growled Alec against Magnus' chest, hands clawed into the sheets. "I'm done sleeping without him."

"I know, darling", crooned Magnus, gently caressing Alec's hair. "But we can't cave."

"Why not?", complained Alec with a glare.

"He's trying to punish us", sighed Magnus. "We tell him we're not going to have sex and he decides to sleep in the guestroom. I'm not going to give in and neither should you, Alexander. He needs to start opening up. Talking to us. I'm not willing to turn a blind eye on what had happened just because he denies us everything."

Alec sighed, dragging his lips along Magnus' collarbone. "I know. But I miss him. He barely lets me _touch_ him. I think I kissed him like a total of three times in the past week. I know he's the king of pouting, but this is getting ridiculous. I tell you, I _will_ drag him back to our room."

Magnus smiled, not objecting any more. He agreed with Alec, after all. Jace had blocked them all week long, he barely even engaged in conversation with them. It was ridiculous. He was giving them the silent treatment like a pouty five-years old. Magnus had half a mind to spank Jace for that, but he needed Jace to come to them, on his own. The blonde needed to prove to Magnus that Magnus could trust him. He had rarely been as scared as last week. Honestly, Magnus prided himself in having a certain amount of foresight that rooted from many years of experience. Yet he would have never expected Jace to hide such insecurities from them. The blonde was nothing but recklessness wrapped into cockiness, covered in a delicious packaging. That in the center of it all, Jace would be that afraid of them leaving him, that he would be willing to do something that made him uncomfortable enough to trigger a panic-attack. They couldn't force him to trust them.

"Can... I come in?", was asked in a soft voice as the door slowly opened.

"...This is _our_ room, Jonathan", sighed Magnus a little frustrated.

"...Right", muttered Jace, sounding dejected.

Magnus blinked slowly. "Ours. Mine, Alec's _and yours_. Of course you can come in." The warlock paused for a moment as the pieces started to slowly fall into place and a horrified expression marred his features. "Jonathan, come here. You... You do understand that when I said we wouldn't have sex until you prove you can be trusted with sex, I didn't kick you out of our bed, our room?"

Jace entered and looked at him in so much confusion that no, apparently the blonde hadn't gotten that message. Magnus heaved a sigh and leaned against the headboard. Alec looked stunned and confused as he sat up next to Magnus, watching Jace.

"Wait. So you didn't sleep in the guestroom to punish us?", asked Alec.

"Punish _you_?", asked Jace confused in return. "I... thought it was to punish _me_."

"No one was supposed to be punished!", interrupted Magnus irritated, patting the bed so Jace might just sit down and join them. "Jonathan, me telling you we're not going to have sex wasn't meant as a _punishment_. You need to understand that hurting you in any way or shape is the last thing Alexander and I want. Whether it be intentional or unintentional. So we _need_ to be able to trust you that you will tell us when we're hurting you unintentionally, that you will help us prevent such a thing from happening. But... you misunderstood that as a punishment. That's why you were sleeping in the guestroom, isn't it?" He waited for a moment to see Jace nodding slowly, decidedly staring down at his hands in his lap. "We are not punishing you. We want to _fix_ things. And you... need to help us fix things." Magnus took a breath, one arm wrapped reassuringly around Alec's waist as he noticed how slumped in on himself the archer was. "Now, for the sake of communication, let me add that Alec and I were under the impression you were pouting and punishing us for not putting out."

Jace sat at the foot end of the bed, legs drawn up against his chest, his eyes interested in basically everything aside from looking at his boyfriends. Magnus had a feeling this was going to be hard.

"What did you want?", asked Alec softly. "If you really thought we... kicked you out, then you must have come here because you wanted something, right, Jace?"

Ah, brilliant start. Magnus smiled proudly at Alec and kissed his cheek gently, not missing the longing glance that Jace gave them from beneath his eyelashes. The warlock used his magic to wrap the blanket around Jace and pull the blonde closer by it until he could actually touch Jace. Alec was faster, grabbing Jace's hand and linking their fingers. Magnus took Jace's other hand and lifted it to his mouth, to gently kiss his knuckles and hold it close.

"...I had a nightmare", admitted Jace with a sigh, gritting his teeth. "You... said to get your trust back, I have to talk about _stuff_. So. Here I am. Figured I'd give it a try."

"A try, huh?", chuckled Magnus and shook his head.

"I don't like the nightmares", sighed Jace. "I... I haven't had one since I started sharing a bed with you guys. So... even though up until like five minutes ago, I was pretty sure you guys had broken up with me, I... really _miss you_ , so I figured I'd do the other thing I can do. Fight. If you're not allowing me to use sex, then I'm fighting for it. I dunno how yet, but I will."

"That's... That's good", nodded Alec with a look torn between a smile and a frown. "I mean, that you _want_ to be with us. But then... that was also kind of the problem? That you want to be with us so badly that you did something you didn't want to do."

"Let's put that on the back-burner for now, Alexander", suggested Magnus gently, giving each of his Shadowhunters a soft look. "You're here because you had a nightmare. Do you... just want to go to sleep for now, or did you come here because you wanted something else?"

"You said to get you back, I'll have to show that I trust you. By talking about feelings and stuff", muttered Jace defiantly, openly pouting at Magnus.

"So... you came here to talk about the nightmare?", guessed Magnus.

Jace shrugged, returning his attention to his hands, altering between the hand being linked with Alec's fingers and the one being held gently by Magnus. It was obvious that Jace was happy to be with them and that he really didn't want to talk about it.

"Jace, it might actually _help_ you if you talk about it", sighed Alec, pulling Jace closer.

"It... was about the ship", admitted Jace reluctantly. "Guess that flashback kinda... brought shit back to the forefront of my mind. It started normal, Valentine was playing his stupid mind games. Trying to bait me into running away, killing him. But... every single time I killed him, it turned out to be one of his men, using a rune to pose as him. And then his men would drag me below deck... h—hang me up and beat the shit out of me. Douse me in ice-cold water to keep me awake. And then... afterward, Valentine would... try to sweet-talk me into his cause. Just a regular day with dad." Jace had a sardonic grimace on his face. "He asked me to kill for him, like he always did. Tried to convince me to kill one of the captivated warlocks. But that was when... the dream started to differ from reality. It... It wasn't just any warlock..." Jace looked up with agony written all over his face as he stared at Magnus. "H—He wanted me to kill you. And when I refused... he... did what he always did. Finished the job for me. He killed you, right in front of my eyes. And it felt so... real."

And here Magnus had thought the first half of this horrifying nightmare had twisted his stomach. But seeing this expression on Jace's face as he talked about watching Magnus die...? The warlock grabbed his blonde and pulled him into a tight, safe embrace. Jace eagerly leaned into it, wrapping his arms tightly around Magnus' neck as he came to sit in the warlock's lap. Alec carefully sat up behind him, wrapping his own arms around Jace's waist protectively.

"Jace, it's alright", whispered Alec gently, Magnus still lost for words. "I... know the other stuff happened to you and I wish it hadn't, but Magnus is safe. Magnus is alive."

"But he isn't", sobbed Jace, face buried in Magnus' neck to hide his tears in embarrassment. "Magnus is not safe. And neither are you. I—It's what _he_ does. What _he_ always did. He sees I love something and he takes it away from me. He'll kill you both, with even more joy than anyone else, just because I love you. _And I can't lose you_."

"Jace, no, we are not going away", whispered Alec firmly, kissing Jace's neck. "We won't let that bastard kill either of us. We're going to win this war and we will come out of it _together_."

Magnus sighed. He distinctively remembered a story about a falcon. He knew Valentine had taken Jace away from his mother. Magnus knew Jace was right. If given the choice, Valentine would most likely rip Magnus and Alec to shreds in front of Jace, just to torture his son and make him obey. Magnus' grip on Jace tightened and he pressed gentle kisses against Jace's hair.

"How about... for tonight, we just sleep. And talk more in the morning?", suggested Magnus gently.

Jace nodded sharply and Alec grabbed the blanket to properly wrap it around all three of them. They laid down comfortably, with Jace safely sandwiched between Magnus and Alec. Sighing again, Magnus placed a soft kiss on Jace's lips before leaning over to also kiss Alec. Unsurprisingly enough, Jace was the first one to fall asleep, having exhausted himself with crying. Neither Magnus nor Alec seemed able to find sleep though, possibly not for the rest of the night.

"We're going to talk to him tomorrow. For now, try to sleep, darling", whispered Magnus.

"Yeah, because you're totally planning on sleeping", snorted Alec with a pointed glare.

Magnus huffed but knew better than to lie to his archer. He hadn't slept too much in the past week anyway, thinking about what Jace had shared of his time on the ship and missing Jace in their bed. But after the quite vivid image of Valentine killing him in front of Jace? The sheer pain on Jace's face as he spoke of it? There was no way Magnus was going to get his beauty sleep tonight.

/break\

Alec knew that him and Magnus both had barely gotten any sleep. Every time Alec woke up from his fitful sleep, he'd find Magnus either tossing and turning, or plainly gazing at him. There was no way Alec was in any condition to go on any missions today; but he had plans of taking today off anyway. Fuck Valentine. Today, Jace had priority. Their relationship had priority. They needed to sort this all out, because Alec could see how much it had weighted Jace down too. And for them to win against Valentine, they needed to be on the top of their game.

The only one of them who had slept peacefully through the entire night had been Jace. The blonde looked content as he clung tightly onto Magnus, having Alec wrapped around him. Sighing, Alec leaned down to kiss Jace's temple. He knew how bad the blonde was at communicating his feelings, but this was insane. All those fears, safely tucked away and hidden behind the mask of the reckless, carefree, cocky Shadowhunter. Alec had always known Jace was hiding his pain, knew his father had done quite a number on him – but the depth of it all was new to Alec.

"Good morning, darling", whispered Magnus, voice rough.

"Well, can only be better than last night", yawned Alec.

He stretched some and then bent to steal a kiss from his warlock, not minding either of their morning breaths. Magnus smiled lazily at him, looking as worse for wear as Alec felt. Alec settled in more comfortably, set on at least letting Jace sleep in, if they couldn't get any sleep.

"You know, feigning sleep works better if you're not groping", advised Magnus amused.

Alec blinked and looked down at Jace's hand that was resting on Magnus' six-pack, tracing patterns on it. Ah, that much for letting Jace sleep in. The blonde had the decency to blush as he cracked his eyes open and looked up at them with that irresistible puppy-look of his.

"Sorry. I just... wanted to enjoy the moment a little longer", admitted Jace.

"To avoid talking about your feelings?", guessed Alec unimpressed.

The archer rolled his eyes and turned onto his back, arms spread out. Jace turned around to face him, resting his head on his parabatai's chest. Magnus sat up against the headboard and looked down at his Shadowhunters with a loving look in his eyes.

"It's time to face the music, honey", stated Magnus seriously. "I think we have a lot to talk about, whether you like it or not. But facing your feelings and _expressing_ them are part of a healthy, long-lasting relationship – something we're aiming for here, Jonathan."

There was a stretch of silence and Alec was watching his parabatai intensely, until he could visibly see Jace caving in. Apparently, the love Jace had for them was stronger than the urge to bury everything that could be considered a feeling, aka a weakness.

"I... hate when you call me that", admitted Jace. "Jonathan. That's... Only Valentine calls me that. I _hate_ when you do it. But you're all 'Isabelle', 'Alexander', 'Maxwell'... Biscuit...? So I just..."

"Okay. Good. That's... good", nodded Magnus slowly, eyebrows raised high. "Good start, honey."

"The stuff you said last week. About sex being the only thing you have to offer", prompted Alec, his eyebrows being drawn in deeply. "I've been thinking about it so much. I just... Why?"

"No one ever stays", shrugged Jace, staring at his hands. "Not for me anyway. My own mother chose my sister over me. My father cast me aside as soon as I proved to be worthless to him. Look at Robert and Maryse. Look at how far the Lightwood family has fallen just because they decided to take Valentine's son in. Maryse made her feelings on the matter pretty clear. And so did Robert, by not showing up at all. I know I'm not... worth of... love. I just don't deserve it, not without ruining everything in its wake. I tried. Tried finding someone, something to fill the void. But none of them ever stayed longer than the night either. So I know I'm only good for one-night-stands. I dunno why you've been sticking around for so long now, but I just know... you'll notice I'm not worth sticking around for too and then you'll... return to being a couple. So... I'm just trying to do everything I can to make you stay, because I'm a selfish bastard like that. And sex is the only way I know I can."

"You _are_ worth loving, Jace", objected Alec rather fiercely, pulling his blonde as close as physically possible, burying his nose in the golden hair. "I've loved you for so many years now, believe me. I... I know Valentine taught you that loving means destroying, but you do _not_ destroy everything you love. Look at me and Izzy. We're still pretty alive and kicking, aren't we? Even after all those years. There's two people you'll _never_ get rid of. Magnus, input?"

"I love you, Jace", stated Magnus, pulling Jace into a deep kiss. "I love you as much as I love Alec and I will never chose between you two. You're two halves of a whole and I want it all."

"See. Another one down. And Clary has proven that she too is here to stick around, especially for you, Jace. Just because your parents disappointed both of you doesn't mean your entire family abandoned you. You got a sister left who loves you a lot and to whom you are as much the only blood she has as she is to you. Don't focus on the people that turned their back on you, because they're _idiots_ , focus on those who didn't leave and who never will", said Alec firmly.

"We don't expect you to believe this right away, love, but Alexander and I are determined to repeat it as often as possible to make you believe", added Magnus gently. "But to make sure this will be effective, you... you need to try and tell us when you feel the other way. When you think that way, that you don't deserve our love. Do you think you could try?"

"I guess. I mean, I can try", shrugged Jace with a frown.

"That's all we're asking for", smiled Magnus pleased, kissing Jace gently.

"Okay. Are we done with the talking now?", asked Jace, turning hopeful eyes on the warlock.

"No", snorted Magnus amused, rolling his eyes. "Obviously, it means a lot to you that we'll return to having sex. Me and Alec aren't objecting to that. So maybe we should talk about that."

"Oh. The talk just got interesting", stated Jace eagerly.

"Wouldn't be so fast there", muttered Alec beneath his breath. "We need to talk about... What... What you did, just to please us. Because honestly, I think at this point I've replayed every single time we've had sex, with the disgusting aftertaste of your panic-attack."

"You need to be very honest here and tell us exactly just how often you did something solemnly because we asked you to", said Magnus in agreement, one eyebrow cocked.

Jace groaned and slumped back down onto the bed, burying his face in the pillow. "Urgh. Why do you two fuss so much? It's annoying. This is really not worth talking about."

"Let's start right at the beginning", chimed Magnus in fake cheerfulness. "When we first had sex and you agreed to bottom. You were reluctant. You've... bottomed _a lot_ since then."

"Because I _like_ it", groaned Jace embarrassed and frustrated. "Okay, so I might have agreed the first time because Alec was staring at me like I'm the fucking center of the universe. I've never bottomed before, because I thought it would be weird having something up my ass. Turns out I was wrong. I _really_ like it. That's why I keep doing it, I swear."

Alec sighed relieved and sacked down a little. "Okay. Good. That's... good."

"What about the subbing?", continued Magnus, still looking serious and critical.

"Nah. That, I liked before I met you too", shrugged Jace casually, arms crossed behind his head. "Though it's way more fun with you guys than with one-night-stands whose BDSM knowledge is from _Fifty Shades of Bullshit_. Look. Can't you just believe me that the tying-up thing was the first time I actually really did _not_ _want_ something?"

"I'm afraid we're not going to make this so easy for you", chuckled Magnus and shook his head. "Now... What else have we been up to...? It seems so hard to keep track..."

"The puppy-thing", stated Alec seriously, kissing Jace's neck. "Magnus started calling you a puppy and then it became a thing in the bedroom too. And you went along with it."

Jace's face was such a dark red as he stared at them reluctantly. "I... I like that part _a lot_. It's... kind of... my favorite thing? Even though we don't do it often. But... when you call me a 'good boy'..."

Magnus nodded in realization. That actually made perfect sense. If Jace was plagued with those fears of not being good enough for them, then it figured that having Magnus and Alec verbally confirm just how good he was for them, it would be something he thrived on. Magnus made a mental note to increase his usage of praise. He did love telling his boys how perfect and lovely they were, but he always feared it might be too overbearing or come off as patronizing.

"Can we have sex now? Or are we going to keep talking?", asked Jace with a borderline pout.

"No", replied Magnus rather firmly as he pulled Jace close to press a kiss to his temple.

"But...", started Jace to protest, eyes large.

"No, you heard Magnus", grunted Alec sternly as he rested his forehead against Jace's shoulder. "Besides. I think that _we_ need to prove to _you_ that we love you beyond your body. So while you will gain our trust back enough so we can know we can trust you with sex, Magnus and I will show you that we love you and want to be with you, even while we're not having sex."

Magnus smiled pleased and reached a hand out to run through Alec's hair. "What a nice plan."

"But..", started Jace and wavered, looking borderline afraid.

"We're not going to tire of you, my sweet puppy", sighed Magnus gently, kissing Jace's forehead.

"How about... we try and sleep some more? I'm really tired", suggested Alec and yawned widely.

He really didn't want for Jace to continue arguing them and Magnus agreed to that whole-heartedly. It might just be the best thing if they didn't have sex for a while, so Jace might just realize that they were going to stick around, that they would stick around even if there wasn't any sex at all.

/break\

"I like when you play with my hair", admitted Jace embarrassed when they were laying on the couch together that same evening. "It's so... I dunno. Casual. It feels like you're just... I dunno."

"Like I'm just touching you for the sake of being physically connected to you without wanting anything out of it, aside from being with you", offered Magnus gently.

Jace just flushed and refrained from commenting any further. He had his head resting in Magnus' lap, on one of his thighs, while Alec had his head resting on Magnus' other thigh, the warlock looking pretty content in the middle as he had his Shadowhunters with him like this. He reached a gentle hand out to start caressing Jace's soft, honey-scented hair.

"...Does that count as talking about my feelings?", asked the blonde hopefully.

Alec snorted and rolled his eyes, but he had mercy on his embarrassed parabatai. "It's a start."

Magnus hummed in agreement, making a mental note to include more casual touching.

/break\

It happened randomly. Never with any real build-up. Jace would just start occasionally saying what was on his mind, even if it seemed completely unrelated to what was going on in that moment. It just showed how much time Jace seemed to spend inside his head, thinking such things over while life moved on around him. But it also showed that Jace really wanted to show them that he trusted them and that they could trust him, which made both Magnus and Alec proud and happy.

The other day, while Magnus had been going through his spell-books on the hunt for what they'd need for the next step of their mission, Jace just sat down next to him and asked if they could perhaps fit a piano in there, because learning the piano was one of the few good childhood memories he had and he missed playing. The next day, they had a beautiful antique piano in the loft, simply because Magnus could. Since then, Magnus and Alec found themselves curled together on the couch, listening to Jace serenading them with beautiful pieces.

He admitted how much he loved cooking with Alec, because it was something so domestic and normal and had a calming routine. Magnus, in return, loved eating what his Shadowhunters cooked.

Sometimes, when Jace would sit very quietly for a long stretch of minutes, he'd share some kind of horrible piece from his past and childhood with Valentine. He generally avoided them afterward and needed some time to himself, but the fact he shared it at all was a big sign.

/break\

"I'm still not entirely convinced if we can trust Jace not to just nod and do as we say without regards to what _he_ wants", drawled Magnus, getting two sets of matching pouts as the warlock stalked up and down in front of the bed. " _But_ if we let our puppy here call the shots, we might just be able to trust things are going according to _his_ wishes. And he has been so good in the past three weeks."

Jace's eyes widened surprised. "Uh. But... Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. After all, we want to trust you, so... take it as a sign of faith", offered Magnus.

"So, what do you wanna do, Jace?", asked Alec eagerly, sitting up some.

Jace blinked, drawing a blank. Since this relationship had started, he had always just done whatever it was that his boyfriends wanted. Well, most of the time what Magnus suggested, really. Now that they asked him what he wanted like that? Jace didn't really know what to answer.

"Take your time, honey", whispered Magnus gently, caressing Jace's hair.

"I wanna...", started Jace, frowning thoughtful. "I wanna suck you off, Mag. While Alec fucks me."

"I like the plan", grinned Alec, turning to look at Magnus.

"Very well", sighed Magnus in feign defeat, eyes gleaming in amusement.

The warlock sat up against the headboard, dismissing their clothes with the help of his magic. Jace still hadn't gotten used to that, yelping a little and glaring at Magnus pointedly. Magnus grinned mischievously. Rolling his eyes at the smug warlock, Jace sat up on all four and crawled over to Magnus. He kept his eyes locked with Magnus until he was right in front of that tempting cock. A shark-like grin spread over Jace's lips as he he slowly leaned down, eyes finding Magnus' again, staring intensely at Magnus' face while slowly licking a stripe up the length of his warlock's cock. Magnus groaned pleased, fingers clawed into the sheets. Jace paused a little.

"I... You could... you know, grab my hair, if you wanna do something with your hands?", suggested Jace, clearly flustered and a little uncomfortable at putting things into actual words.

"If that is something you'd like?", inquired Magnus, gently caressing Jace's soft hair.

"Well, there's a reason I let it grow so long", huffed Jace, cheeks flushed. "I kinda like having my hair tugged during sex. But... honestly, I think it sounds weird to say that, so I just didn't..."

"Okay, for the future: Weird doesn't exist. Put your feelings and desires to words. The worst that can happen is us not liking it and telling you no. The exact same spiel as the other way around, honey. You will tell us if you don't like something we suggest", stated Magnus simply.

He clawed his fingers into Jace's hair, tugging just a little and earning a most delectable whimper from the blonde. Oh, he wished Jace would have mentioned this earlier! Alec behind Jace groaned as he heard the sound Jace made and got to watch his two lovers. Magnus smirked knowingly as he looked up at Alec. The dark-haired Shadowhunter was busy lubing his cock and hand up. Once that was done, Alec reached over to Jace's tempting ass pointing his way. Jace moaned as Alec gently pushed a finger in. Magnus' eyes flashed golden as his grip on Jace's hair tightened even more. A rather needy sound escaped Jace's lips as Magnus gently pushed him down.

"I believe you wanted to do something else with those pretty lips of yours", suggested Magnus. "So why don't you go ahead and be a good boy for me, mh?"

Jace's pupils were blown wide as he looked up at Magnus. He looked so greedy and so sweet at the same time, Magnus couldn't help but smile and run his fingers through golden-blonde hair before grasping it tightly and tugging a little more harshly. Jace's eyes rolled back as he moaned around Magnus' cock wantonly. Those noises. Oh, those delicious noises.

"S—Shit, stop pulling his hair", groaned Alec.

"But he said he likes it – you do, right, puppy?", asked Magnus with a pout.

"That's not what I'm talking about", grunted Alec. "If he keeps making those obscene sounds, I'm gonna come before I even prepped him! Give a guy a chance to catch up here, Magnus."

Magnus smiled rather amused as he leaned back and rested his hand in Jace's neck, keeping the blonde calm and in place while Alec gently pushed a single finger into his parabatai. Jace's breath hitched a little and he arched his back beautifully. Magnus' eyes were dark as he watched intensely. There was absolutely no sight more beautiful than seeing Alec and Jace together. When they were kissing, making out, having sex – oh, it was truly like those two halves of the same soul finally merged to become the one they were always meant to be. Not to mention, they were drop-dead gorgeous and they were _his_. Magnus loved simply every aspect of all of that. Jace became so compliant in the hands of his parabatai, like hot wax, bending to the archer's every will so beautifully and in return giving Alec a self-confidence and happiness that was blinding.

"You're so gorgeous, my boys", whispered Magnus, voice dripping with adoration and love. "My beautiful Shadowhunters. So pretty for me. Come on, Alec, I know our puppy can take more than one finger. He's already staring up at me like the cute little puppy he is, begging for a treat."

Smirking mischievously down at Jace, Magnus patted his head gently. Alec huffed, but obeyed Magnus and added another finger. After all, the archer was hard and needy himself. He really wanted to be inside his parabatai now. Jace kept moaning around Magnus' cock. It took the warlock a lot of self-control not to come too early. He didn't want to come before Alec was also inside their blonde and they would be fucking him from both ends. After all, that was what Jace had wished for – and if the blonde finally used his words to express what he wanted, well, what kind of boyfriend would Magnus be if he didn't give him what he so desperately seemed to want?

"For the love of the Angel, please just _fuck me, Alec_ ", groaned Jace as he harshly pulled off Magnus' dick to glare over his shoulder at his parabatai.

"What's your stance on gagging? Because I think one of these days, I just want _both of you_ gagged so I can just have sex in peace without being bossed around with a running commentary on what is going on, accompanied by filthy quips", growled Alec irritated.

Magnus raised his eyebrows surprised but not uninterested. He did like that his lovers seemed to slowly warm up to the idea of opening up about the things they had been taught not to want and not to talk about. The look on Jace's face seemed rather enthusiastic too; but for now, their blonde would still be under close surveillance about anything sexual.

"Though while there are no gags involved just yet; Would you be so kind and put that demanding mouth of yours back on my dick?", inquired Magnus, looking down at Jace.

Jace made an obscene show of licking his lips before wrapping his lips around Magnus' cock again. He wanted to put on a filthy show for Magnus, but Alec pulling his fingers out and grasping Jace by the waist distracted the blonde. When Alec pushed in, Jace made a choking sound. Magnus wanted to pull Jace off his dick to prevent any actual choking, but in that moment, Jace swallowed the rest of him in one swift move, eyes intense as he stared up at Magnus from beneath his lashes. Magnus absolutely loved having his Shadowhunters beneath him, looking up at him like that.

"S—Shit, I missed you", groaned Alec, hunching forward to lean against Jace's back, clinging onto his parabatai. "By the Angel, I missed you _so much_. Don't ever think we're going to leave you, because we, we're not going to. We're _not_. So you can't either, okay? Please?"

Jace pulled off Magnus' dick again and closed his eyes in bliss as he whimpered softly. "Never. Promise. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Alec, Mag, I swear. I didn't mean to make things complicated..."

"Sh, no, we know, love", assured Magnus gently. "We know you didn't mean to. It's okay. We're going to figure all of this out together. For now, focus on the pleasure, mh?"

Jace nodded slowly, rubbing his cheek against Magnus' dick and making the warlock moan. Alec's eyes were dark as he watched the motion. The archer ran his hands up and down Jace's back with slow and greedy deliberation, feeling all those muscles, the soft, scarred skin. He had missed his parabatai so much in the past weeks. Leaning down, he started kissing along Jace's shoulders as he began thrusting shallowly. He watched closely how Jace sucked Magnus off like a starving man. There was something so primarily needy about Jace in bed, it was beautiful and it fit so perfectly together with Magnus that it always amazed Alec. Magnus was a thoroughly demanding lover. Though not in a bad way; he was just very authoritative, with a single well-placed order demanding respect and obedience, demanding the highest possible pleasure for not just himself but his lovers too. It was intense and at times overwhelming, but Alec loved every second of it. Loved it even more ever since Jace had joined their relationship, because where Alec was still partially stumbling along and sometimes didn't know what to do with _anything_ , Jace so easily fell in line when they were in bed, compliant and eager to please. Seeing Jace follow Magnus so naturally also helped Alec find his way around this all, made things easier for him.

"You're so good for us, puppy", praised Magnus, voice gentle but so firm that his words ought to be believed as a hard fact. "Taking us both in like that, so perfect. You look so perfect between us. Doesn't he look just lovely stuck between our cocks like that, Alexander?"

Alec groaned at the warlock's words, nodding harshly, reluctant to remove his lips from Jace's skin long enough to answer verbally. "Ye—es. Perfect. Exactly where you belong, Jace. _With us_."

Alec gently wrapped a hand around Jace's cock and started jerking him off in synch with his own thrusts. Jace made the most delicious sounds around Magnus' cock, until the vibrations of his moans were simply too much to take for the warlock and Magnus came hard, cum sputtering into that tempting mouth. Jace greedily swallowed every drop his warlock was willing to give him.

"Good. Good boy", purred Magnus, caressing Jace's hair in praise. "Such a good boy. Can you be even better for me? Do you think you can come for me, _now_?"

The warlock's eyes flashed golden and a shudder wrecked both parabatai. Alec blinked stunned as he felt Jace come in his hand nearly the second Magnus demanded it. Huh. That needed to be explored more thoroughly. The archer groaned deeply as he felt Jace clenching down on him. Picking up the pace to ride out Jace's orgasm to its fullest, Alec felt himself approach his own.

"Very good", praised Magnus, patting Jace's head. "Such a good puppy. Now make Alec come too."

The warlock watched with wicked eyes. He _loved_ his Shadowhunters together. He loved seeing Alec with Jace, in particular. He was so different from the Alec Magnus made love to. Alec would allow Magnus to shower him in love, to make him fall apart and show him those new, intense ways of love, Alec being greedy for every single touch of Magnus', melting beneath his touch. When with Jace, Alec was just as greedy, greedy to touch and claim every single inch of skin as though it was the one and only time he would ever get to experience his parabatai like this. It was endearing and exciting, seeing Alec's eyes turn nearly dark with lust as he came deep inside their blonde. Jace barely managed a broken whimper as he practically collapsed forward into Magnus' arms.

"Sh, you did so good", murmured the warlock gently, pulling Jace close.

The blonde hummed contently and curled up against Magnus, face buried in the warlock's chest while possessively pulling Alec along to lay behind him. The archer looked sated and pleased, fully happy for the first time in weeks as he got to cuddle both his lovers, after shared passion.

"So, how much longer am I gonna be in the dog-house?", yawned Jace after a little while.

"I do expect at least _one_ conversation about your feelings every day for... at least another month", stated Magnus, hugging them closer. "Until then; no spankings, no gagging, nothing that could even remotely be considered harmful. You're doing good, but you still have to work some more."

"This is ridiculous", muttered Jace with a pout. "I'm being punished by _not_ getting spanked..."

Alec snorted, nose buried in Jace's neck, hiding a smile. "Not a punishment, Jace."

Jace might be pouting, but it was also obvious that the talking was actually helping him.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> I love to drown in Jace Feels. And I do firmly, firmly believe that Jace only has a lot of meaningless one-night-stands because he thinks love isn't meant for him - even more so after the realization that Clary is his sister (also, if ya haven't noticed, this fic operated under the assumption that this unnecessarily early, lame-ass reveal of "I'm not your father. Jocelyn isn't your mother. Clary isn't your sister" didn't happen, because... hoenstly? That was badly written because it had seriously no other purpose than to assure viewers that Jace/Clary is back on the table... I'm going to ignore that scene a lot, ya know).


End file.
